Trust Me
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Enma leaves his message asking for help, but even though Tsuna wasn't able to read the message, Tsuna still searches for the red head. However in his search Tsuna finds out about the Shimon's plans and a traitor in their family. Will he be able to forgive them as his friends and stop the traitor? Or will He shun them away like the traitors they are and leave their traitor alone...
1. Feeling

Summary: Enma leaves Tsuna his message asking for help. But even though Tsuna didn't read the message because of an accidental event Tsuna still searches for the read head. However in his search Tsuna finds out about the Shimon's plans and a traitor. Will he be able to forgive them as his friends and stop the traitor? Or will he shun them away like the traitors they are and leave the traitor alone to do as he pleases...

Rated T for maybe future violence, crusing, and attempt of murder.

**NOTICE: I DO ****NOT**** OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Feeling

Tsuna's POV

I woke up to a noisy Lambo and a cheerful I-pin. As I left the room I noticed a certain red head was missing. Though I knew there was a reason to this I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen. I'm sure Gokudera was still here during the night keeping watch so I'll ask him if he saw Enma.

~On the way to School~

Gokudera told me that Enma forgot something and went to get it but I still have a bad feeling. I hope it goes away soon. It's giving me a head ache. Maybe it'll go away if I see that Enma is alright. Even if it doesn't go away I at least want Enma to be okay. I don't know why but my heart aches with just the thought of him being hurt. Well whatever we're almost at school I hope to see him there.

~Lunch Time~

Enma wasn't in any of his classes. This feeling is getting worse. I'm getting even more worried. I've decided. I'm going to look for Enma right now. I'll ask either Gokudera or Yamamoto to get me the school work later. I need to find Enma. Where can he be...?

End of Tsuna's POV

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse stood a red headed boy... In his eye you could see his anger and sadness... he only said one sentence before a woman with black hair in a ponytail appeared before him.

"...Tsuna-kun ...why?..."

* * *

I tried my best but remember this is the first time i wrote a story! And i'll continue to do my best!


	2. Secret Revealed

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Secret revealed

After escaping a sadistic tutor and insane discipline committee president, Sawada Tsunayoshi searches for his best friend Enma. Sense he had no clues as to his where about he decided to look at the places where he had been with Enma. There weren't many places to look though. He first went to the street where they first talked to each other. When he found no Enma he went to the river bank where he returned Enma his forgotten books, and again no Enma. The last place he decided to look was Namimori Shrine where he protected the red head and was given the choice to run away.

When he reached the Shrine it was about 2pm. Tsuna felt very nostalgic. This was where Enma afforded Tsuna the option to run away. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Everyone was just on board with the whole Tsuna being a Mafia boss but... Enma saw he didn't like it so he gave him an option. An option telling him to do what he'd like. But as soon as the good feeling came it left and was replaced with disappointment and fear. He had searched the places where he would think Enma was but found nothing. With that said he sighed then walked to the shrine and lied down on the steps.

After a couple of minutes Tsuna started to run through his mind on any possible places where the red head may be, but to no avail. Sad thoughts started to run through his mind now

'What if Enma was attacked by the family trying to stop the Inheritance Ceremony!' Tsuna thought 'or maybe a couple of bullies cornered him and are beating him up right now!'

Many thoughts went through the brunet's mind. So many thought he did even notice a shadowy figure come close to him.

When he did notice Tsuna 'Hieeeed' fell down the few steps. When Tsuna calmed down and got up he noticed that the person in front of him was one of Enma's guardians. It was Julie.

Tsuna sighed in relieve for a second he thought he was going to get hurt - not counting him falling, but then a sudden shock wave came to him. His hyper intuition was yelling 'Run! Run! GET AWAY FROM HIM!' but Tsuna's legs wouldn't move. His whole body turned to stone the moment Julie gave him a sinister grin.

"If it isn't Vongola Decimo, What brings you here?" he questioned

"I-I w-was looking f-for E-enma. S-so I thought h-he was h-here..." Tsuna said quietly

"I see." Julie walked closer to Tsuna "you know Decimo you really are annoying. I can't stand the look on your face. I can't understand why the Vongola chose you to be their new boss. You're a disgrace." Julie said with a glare.

'Why is he saying these things to me? Did I do something wrong?' that was when his Hyper Intuition said 'Get away! It's dangerous!' as Tsuna was about to listen when Julie spoke once again.

"I don't know why we are waiting. We should just kill you off right away. So I'm going to do just that I'll erase you from this world."

Tsuna's eye's widened when he saw Julie lift up a gun and pointed it at his heart.

"This will be so much easier than waiting for the inheritance ceremony."

Tsuna was unable to move but he was able to ask one last thing

"W-w-why are y-you doing t-this?" He said as he trembled with fear.

That's when Julie started laughing "Why because this was the Shimon's true intention to eliminate Vongola Decimo and retrieve the Sin, but to me it's all for the Vongola. The Shimon can rot for all I care. But the Sin is needed to power up our rings. And I need those rings in full power if I'm to keep **MY** Vongola strong."

Then a shot rang out in the Shrine and everything went silent.


	3. Panic

I'm surprised that I actually got reviews, follows, and favorites. Even though its only a little I'd like to thank those who did.

Thank you very much!

I'd also like to say that from now I'll be updating every 2 to 3 weeks, or maybe sooner if I have time. I'm doing this because I think like most people i have to worry about school, so i hope you understand.

Well with that said. Here is the 3 chapter.

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Panic

There at an abandoned ware house stood a red head and woman with black hair and a pony tail. The woman's name was Adelheid; she was also one of Enma's guardians. Adelheid walked close to red head but just close enough to talk to him.

"Tsuna never showed up did he. He went to school like normal. He ignored your letter." Adelheid told Enma

"..."

She continued "These are the Vongola's true colors. Wake up Enma. We have no reason to change our plans."

"..." Enma looked up his face was determined to get revenge." I know"

After the talk Shimon Demcio decided to think of how the plan would go while taking a stroll. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by thoughts of Tsuna.

'Why didn't he show up...? He didn't seem like a bad person...so why...' Enma thought for a while until he reached Namimori Shrine where there were sirens and an ambulance. He was about to leave when he could see the sight of brown gravity-defying hair. There was no mistaking it. It was Tsuna getting into an ambulance. The top of his school vest was covered in blood. With that Enma's entire mind was filled with worried thoughts for Tsuna, and for some reason his heart ached.

'Why...why is he here!? Especially covered in blood?! Wait... why should I care he abandoned me... but Tsuna's really hurt! His vest is covered with blood!' Enma argued about whether he should be happy or sad about the event. But again was interrupted by something again. This time it was his Guardian Julie.

"Yo~, Enma. What brings you here?"

"AH! Oh it's just you Julie. Don't scare me like that. I was taking a walk when I saw this. Do you know what happened?" Enma asked Julie

"As always Enma's a scary cat, but back to the topic at hand. Yeah I know what happened after all I caused it." Julie explained

Julie's words went through his head a couple of times before he realized what his Guardian just said "WHAT!" Enma shouted but soon quieted down because there were still people on the street that could hear, so they found a place where there was no people and started their conversation again.

"What do you mean you caused it?! This wasn't in the plan Julie! He wasn't suppose to die!" Enma shouted

"I know, but I thought why not kill him when he's defenseless. It will save the trouble of doing it later. And why are you so worked up anyway, a few minutes ago before you got here I saw the look on your face. You didn't care for Tsuna. Why is it that you care now?" the guardian questioned.

'It's true though why is it that I'm defending the same person who betrayed me…' Enma thought 'I guess I really do care for Tsuna but I'm not going to let him of all people know. I need to come up with a reason.'

"That's not the point! It's true our plan was to kill Vongola Demcio but he wasn't supposed to die yet! Another thing with Tsuna dead, how are we supposed to bring the Shimon up again without the Sin for the ceremony!?" Enma argued

"Ma ma, Calm down Enma. With Tsuna gone the Vongola will be in chaos with their next boss gone. We can easily retrieve the Sin." Julie explained.

"Even with Vongola in chaos, they still have high ranked security! We can't just walk in and walk out with the Sin!" Enma shouted

"Tsk tsk tsk Enma you really are stupid. Vongola in chaos their security is bound to be a mess as well. And anyway I'm pretty sure we can take on some people. After all we have flames that can rival the sky's flames. Have you forgotten?" Julie countered

"No, I haven't forgotten but I just don't think there was a reason to kill him so fast. After all he didn't know of our true intentions yet" Enma was running out of ideas to say in his defense until Julie gave him some idiotic news.

"About that when I was about to kill him. I let him know of our intentions. I thought there was no real harm in telling him sense he was going to die then and there."

"..." Enma stayed quiet. Though his mouth was quiet his thoughts were going wild. 'Is he an idiot?! Why the heck would he tell him our intentions?! Damn it! Adelheid going to kill us! Wait! Why am I going down with him?! Sure I'm there boss and i take responsibility for my guardians,but it's not like I killed Tsuna right? Right!? I mean this was all Julie's idea! Not mine!'

His mind was going on and on like a war, but soon interrupted by the sound of his phone. He picked up the phone - Barely realizing that they were talking for almost an hour - And answered it.

"Hello?"

"Enma its Adelheid, is Julie with you?" Enma was about to reply until Adelheid continued" I thought I should tell you Tsuna was shot and is now in the hospital. I'll let you visit him tomorrow if you want. They said Tsuna's in critical condition but he's going to be fine. Looks like our plans are going to be delayed"

"I see. Julie and I are going home then. I'll visit him tomorrow. Bye" and Enma hanged up the phone, and then turned to Julie with a very anger expression.

"Julie you freaken idiot! Tsuna going to be fine and he might remember about our plans! This is your fault! When we get there I'm telling Adleheid and you're going to be punished by her!" with that said Enma left to go home.

At that sudden outburst Julie got annoyed, but also paled. He didn't think the little brunet was going to live and now Tsuna knows what the Shimon and what he was planned on doing. What's worse Adleheid is going to kill him when she finds out.


	4. Guilt and Hope

Yay! My finals are finally over! I have the day off today so i was able to work on the story, so without further ado! Here's Chapter 4!

Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Guilt and Hope

~Hospital~

The Vongola Tenth Generation was there - even Hibari was there – in the hospital waiting for their beloved boss to wake up. They were all notified when the ambulance came to get Tsuna. It seems that Tsuna's Sun Guardian was taking his daily jog around Namimori when he heard a gunshot near Namimori Shrine. He went to investigate, but what he saw made his stomach turn. He saw his nice friend Sawada Tsunayoshi lying on the ground. Blood was dying his school vest from a Navy blue to a disgusting black color, the moment he saw this he quickly called the hospital saying to send an ambulance right away because his friend is badly wounded. Then the ambulance came and took Tsuna away. After that Ryohei called everyone saying to go to the hospital because their boss/friend was hurt very badly.

Everyone in the room was depressed-even Hibari though he didn't show it- they were unable to protect their boss, their sky... their friend. They all had the same thought in their minds

'We are failures as guardians…'

The two people most affected were Gokudera and Yamamoto. They saw Tsuna leave school at lunch. If they were only able to persuade Tsuna to stay at school until it ended this would have never happened.

"Tsuna.../Judaime..." they both recalled that moment

* * *

~Flashback~

_"Yo, Tsuna where are you going we still have classes left." Yamamoto asked the brunet_

_"That's right Judaime. You must attend them. You know Reborn-san won't like it if you skip." Gokudera added_

_Tsuna paled at Gokudera's sentence but then calmed down and said "I know, but I'm a little worried about Enma. He hasn't been to any of his classes and I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. So I won't mind Reborn's punishments if I find Enma and see that he's safe. Can you two please give me the notes and homework later?"_

_"If you say so Judaime, I will be honored to help you, but how about we go together it'll be easier to find Kozato that way." said Gokudera_

_"That's right Tsuna let us come with you it's faster that way. And if anything happens we can help you!" Explained Yamamoto_

_The brunet started to shaking his head "No, I can't get you two in trouble because of me. I'll be fine. Please don't worry. I have a few places where I think Enma might be so I'll go check those places. I'll come back soon. I'll be fine really, so please don't worry."_

_"Of course you'll be fine! After all Judaime is the soon-to-be-boss of the strongest mafia there is!" Gokudera shouted _

_"That's right! There is nothing to worry about. Tsuna we'll tell you about school later. Go on and find the Kozato. Just make sure to come back safe." said Yamamoto_

_"Thanks to both of you, I promise I'll come back. Bye!" Tsuna waved at them as we went out the door to look for Enma._

_A few hours afterward both guardians got the news that Tsuna was shot at the shrine._

~Flash Back End~

* * *

The room was filled with silence the only thing that can be hear was Tsuna heart monitor beeping showing he was still alive. Everyone was so gloomy. But you can blame them, for their Sky may vanish any second. Sure the doctor said Tsuna will be fine but Tsuna was still in the critical zone. Unexpected things may happen.

The guardians stayed quiet for what seemed like hours, but then finally getting tired of the silence and sadness in the air Gokudera stood up and shouted "Damn it! I'm tired of all of this. We need to stop sitting here and believe in our Boss! Before Judaime left school he promised he'd come back! Judaime always keeps his promises, so he'll come back!"

Gokudera's words echoed in the silent room and then the silence was once again interrupted by cheerful words. This time by Yamamoto

"Gokudera's right! Tsuna said he'll come back. We have to believe in his words." Yamamoto finished with his usual grin

Then the silence room started to vanish. The room was quickly filled with hopeful thoughts and words.

"EXTEREME! THAT'S RIGHT SAWADA'S GOING TO WAKE UP SOON! HE KNOWS WE WON'T FORGIVE HIM IF HE DOESN'T! YOU BETTER KEEP FIGHTING TO THE EXTEREME SAWADA! DON'T STOP FOR A SECOND!" Shouted the extreme Ryohei

"Boss... Boss is going to be alright. He won't leave us here unhappy." Chrome quietly added

"Gahahaha Baka-Tsuna you better wake up! Or I'll take all your candies!" Exclaimed Lambo

"Hnn. That herbivore's not going to die yet. Because he still needs to pay for skipping school and disturbing the peace." said Hibari

"Hahaha everyone's hopeful now. Sense when did you start encouraging people Gokudera?" asked Yamamoto

"*Sigh*, it's not like I really care but Judaime wouldn't like it if he saw that we were sad. Remember baseball idiot what Judaime said before he left." Gokudera reminded Yamamoto

_"… I'll come back soon. I'll be fine really, please don't worry."_

"Ah. Tsuna wouldn't want to see us unhappy and worrying. It would break his heart. After we all remembered that we stopped being sad and started being hopeful. I bet if Tsuna was awake and saw what you did he'd be grateful towards you." finished Yamamoto with a grin on his face.

"Hmp, it doesn't mean much coming from your mouth but I'll accept it. Now all of us have to stay here in this room to protect the boss. His assassin probably knows he's alive so he might finish the job when we aren't here. We have to keep an eye out got that Baseball idiot." Gokudera finished

Yamamoto's face stayed the same. He still had a smile on his face "Yeah I get it, but I don't think we'll need to worry. Sense I don't think anyone wants to leave Tsuna alone here. After all we are his guardians." Now all the guardians are cheerfully talking. Lambo is playing with Chrome, while Hibari is just leaning against the wall away from the others. And Yamamoto is trying to calm down Gokudera and Ryohei before everything gets out of hand.

* * *

As the ruckus continued a baby with curly side burns and a Chameleon was leaning against the door to Tsuna's room. "You sure did leave a mark on them didn't you Dame-Tsuna. That's why you should hurry up and get back to them. They'll be waiting." Then the baby gave a small smile and walked away.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done. Yay, weekends no homework, i'll try my best to finish chapter 5 and upload it before the weekend is over!


	5. Awake

I was able to finish Chapter 5 before the weekend was over. Yay! So here is Chapter 5

Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awake

In a hospital room you can see 6 people present, a girl sleeping on a couch with a child sleeping on her lap, a boy with dark hair holding a bamboo sword and sleeping crisscross, a 2nd boy with white hair and a bandage on his nose sleeping on the floor muttering 'extreme', a 3rd boy with silver hair that goes slightly above his shoulders sleeping on a regular chair next to a bed, and the last a boy with brown gravity-defying hair sleeping on a bed with monitors checking his heart rate. The said brunet was stirring in his sleep a little. After a while, he woke up, slowly opening caramel eyes.

'Where am I? How did I get here? If I remember I was with someone. And the person said something before shooting me... but what...' he looked around the room to see many familiar faces.

All his guardians were here-except Hibari that was probably at the roof or in another room. He let a smile out. 'I'm glad to see their ok but I have to try to remember what did the person say to me before shooting me it was something very important but what... '

Tsuna pondered at the thought for a while, but unable to remember what it was the person said. Pouting at this the brunet decided he'd try later because he saw his rain guardian waking up.

Yamamoto yawns, rubs his eyes, gets up, and looks around to see if anything was wrong, but he stops when he sees Tsuna was awake now. Yamamoto was dumbfounded he didn't know how to react but on impulse he jumped and gave Tsuna a death grip hug.

"Tsuna?! Tsuna! Tsuna you woke up!" Yamamoto shouted

"Y-yea ... b-but... I c-can't b-breath..." Tsuna muttered to Yamamoto

Yamamoto let go of Tsuna. "Sorry it's just that everyone was so worried when we heard you were shot so I guess I kind of over reacted."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I worried you." Tsuna reassured him

"Don't just say that to me you should say that to everyone. I'll wake them up I'm sure they can't wait to see you." Yamamoto walked to everyone giving them a shake on the shoulder until they started to show signs of waking up. When everyone was somewhat awake they looked at Yamamoto about to question him when he stepped aside and gave them a view of a brunet sitting on his bed. Tsuna gave them a bright smile and said the words that everyone was waiting to hear him say.

"I'm back"

"BOSS!/BAKA-TSUNA!/JUDAIME!/SAWADA!" They all yelled and then they all jumped at Tsuna. Everyone was crying tears of joy. Their friend woke up! Their Sky is still with them, shining brighter than ever.

"HERBIVORES! IF YOU DON'T STOP CROWDING AROUND AND MAKING NOISES I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari threatened as he walked in the room.

"Ehh?! Hibari-san?!" Tsuna shrieked

"So the little herbivore is awake. Prepare yourself. I'll bite you to death for skipping school and waking me from my nap." Hibari said as he swiftly took out his tonfas and readying himself to attack Tsuna but then Yamamoto stood in front of Hibari.

"Ma ma Hibari-senpai. Tsuna just woke up from being shot in the heart. Give him a break." Yamamoto defended

"... Out of my way. I'll bite you to death" Hibari changed his target from Tsuna to Yamamoto. Thanks to Yamamoto's reflexes he was able to dodge the attacks but because of this Hibari became even more annoyed. He started to attack even faster than before. Struggling to keep up with Hibari, Yamamoto accidentally bumped into Gokudera causing both of them to fall. That's when Gokudera hit his face on the wall while Yamamoto landed safely on the ground. Groaning in Pain and annoyance Gokudera joined the fight started to throw dynamite everywhere. Unfortunately for the group some dynamite hit Lambo and Ryohei so they decided to join the fight as well. The room was in chaos. You can see hibari swinging his tonfas; Yamamoto brought his sword out and is trying to protect himself from either explosion or tonfas, Gokudera and Lambo throwing explosions everywhere, Ryohei using his maximum cannon at every attack coming his way. The 2 people left out of the fight where just sitting down watching the fight. Chrome just calmly watching the fight, while Tsuna has a mental war on how it is possible that the hospital is still standing, but while watching this Tsuna couldn't help but laugh.

His laughter ran through the whole room. Every one stopped what they were doing and turned to Tsuna. Seeing Tsuna laugh everyone gave each other a smile- except for hibari who just walked out of the room.

After a few more seconds of laughing Tsuna calmed down.

"It looks like no matter what problem we are in were always going to cause a mess" The brunet said with a grin

"Hahaha now that we had our share of fun why don't we all go to sleep" Yamamoto looked at the clock "It's around 3 am we should sleep. When its morning we can talk with Tsuna, after all I don't think we have the energy to stay up after what happened. And even Lambo is asleep"

It's true because of the fight everyone was sleepy even Tsuna and Chrome who didn't even fight. They all nodded. Bid each other a good night and went to sleep. When everyone was asleep their boss looked at them and gave a smile before falling asleep.

* * *

I'll do my best to write the rest of the Chapters, but school may be a problem. However i will still try to write them. Also some people may think that Tsuna woke up a bit fast, but with it going like this I think i'll be able to write the story faster.


	6. Won't Abandon A Friend

A/N: School is keeping me very busy, but not as busy as i thought. So i'll probably update once or twice week.

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Won't Abandon A Friend

_At Namimori Shrine you can see two figures one a blurry shadow, while the other is a frighten brunet with caramel eyes. They stood there for who knows how long until the figure spoke up._

_"This will be so much easier than waiting for the inheritance ceremony." Said the figure_

_Tsuna was unable to move but he was able to ask one last thing_

_"W-w-why are y-you doing t-this?" He said as he trembled with fear._

_That's when the figure started laughing "Why because this was the Shimon's true intention to eliminate Vongola Decimo and retrieve the Sin, but to me it's all for the Vongola. The Shimon can rot for all I care. But the Sin is needed to power up our rings. And I need those rings in full power if I'm to keep __**MY**__ Vongola strong."_

The figure was about to pull the trigger but then Tsuna woke up.

He jolted up. Panting Tsuna looked around. His guardians were still asleep. He looked at the clock. '10:28 am huh... I better wake them up they said that they wanted to talk to me. And...and I have to tell them about what the Shimon is planning...' Tsuna was sad that his friend Enma wanted him dead. It hurt him really bad. The one person who he thought he could open up to... the one person who he thought understood him wanted him dead. 'I didn't think Enma was that type of person. He seemed really nice' then the person's voice echoed in this head

_"...this was the Shimon's true intention to eliminate Vongola Decimo and retrieve the Sin, but to me it's all for the Vongola. The Shimon can rot for all I care. But the Sin is needed to power up our rings. And I need those rings in full power if I'm to keep __**MY**__ Vongola strong."_

'...wait... wait! The person who told me about to the Shimon's plans, He didn't care for the Shimons. He just wanted their rings there power. That means there's a traitor in the Shimon Family! I have to tell Enma and the others! But first I must convince my family to helping them even though someone in the Shimon's family tried to kill me. But why did the person care for the Vongola? 'To keep the Vongola strong.' Someone told me that before. I'll think about it later I need to inform my Guardians.' With that Tsuna walked to each one of his guardians shaking them awake.

Once everyone settled down Tsuna spoke

"Ok so I know that you all are probably wondering what happened yesterday. I'll tell you, while looking for Enma I went to the Shrine because I thought for sure he would be there but instead there was someone else... I forgot who it was but I think the person was from the Shimon Family. The person said that the Shimon family had a plan to kill me and-"

"KILL YOU!? THE SHIMON HAD A PLAN TO KILL YOU!? THOSE BASTARDS! "Gokudera interrupted. He was able to control himself but you can tell he was ready to kill someone

"Gokudera calm down. I know that your anger but please calm down the whole hospital will here you." Tsuna tried to calm his right hand man

"I'm sorry Judaime but I can't believe those bastards tried to kill you. Sense we know this we should counter them. Attack them!" Gokudera exclaimed

"I know but I don't want to do that. I want to help them-" Tsuna tried to reason with his storm guardian but was quickly interrupted again.

"Help?! Why should we help them when they hurt you?! Judaime they caused you pain, you shouldn't be worried for them" Gokudera said in a stern voice

"But..." Tsuna argued

"Tsuna... I'm sorry but I have to agree with Gokudera. They attacked you... so we shouldn't help them." Yamamoto told Tsuna

"Yamamoto..."

"I hate to agree but its true Sawada. We should just stay away from them" Said Ryohei

"You too Onii-san" Tsuna looked at the ground. This isn't what he had planned. Sure he knew his guardians would be against it but he didn't think they would want to abandon them. Tsuna gripped his hands together tight.

"Boss..." Chrome saw he boss looked saddened with everyone's opinion but the rest of them were right he should forget the Shimons.

"NO!" Tsuna stood up and gripped both his hands" I won't abandon them! There is a traitor in their family who is just using them for his goal! I won't abandon them even if you say so! Even if they did betray me, I...I WON'T ABANDON MY FRIEND!" Tsuna shouted out

"Judaime..." Gokudera looked to the ground but after a moment of thinking he then looked up with a determined face "I can't say that I agree on helping a traitor but I will assist you. As your right-hand man I won't abandon my friends either!"

"Gokudera ..." Tsuna said silently "How about the rest of you?"

"I'm the same. After what they did to you I don't want to help them, but I guess it would be wrong if we abandoned them especially if there is a traitor with them. So Count me in" Yamamoto gave a thumb's up.

"Way to show your Extreme feelings Sawada! You extremely convinced me! Let's help them to the Extreme!" Shouted Ryohei

"Boss I ... I will also fight!" Chrome said in a confident voice

"Gahahahaha I don't know what's going on but it sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Exclaimed Lambo

"Everyone... Thank you... Yeah let's help them!" Tsuna gave a very bright smile to thank them all, a smile brighter than the Sun itself.

"If you're going to help them, then you need to find out who the traitor is. So you must find out who shot you Dame-Tsuna"

Everyone looked around until their eyes landed on the TV which split apart revealing Reborn.

"Hieee! Reborn! How long have you been there?!" Tsuna was shocked that Reborn Had hideouts even in a hospital.

"Long enough to hear that you want to help a _traitor_ family Dame-Tsuna "Reborn answered emphasizing the word traitor." You do know this is risky right? Instead of accepting your help the Shimon may just decide to kill you instead sense their plan is out."

"I know, but I can't abandon them. Even if what they were trying to do to me was bad, but if I abandon them I think I'd be worse. After all they are my friends. "Tsuna finished the sentence with a determined face. One would think he was in HDW mode if not for his caramel colored eyes.

"You really are like Primo, Tsuna. Never abandoning your friends even if they hurt you; you truly are the Sky that embraces all. It's a no wonder he entrusted you to bring Vongola back to what it was before." Reborn gave him a proud smile.

"Ehh? Then you'll let me do it?" Tsuna needed reassurance that he had permission from his tutor to do this.

"Yeah but before you try to help them you have to first try to remember who the traitor is. From what we can tell is that the traitor is a Shimon guardian and Tsuna failed-assassin. Dame -Tsuna do you remember anything else about the person? Even small details will be enough." explained Reborn

"Hmm..." Tsuna sat down and put a hand under his chin "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything about the person. It took me all I had to remember what happened in the shrine"

"Dame as always," Reborn sighed" then try to recall some small things. Like what gender was the person"

"Ok I'll try." Tsuna went back to recalling the memory. Tsuna was trying to remember who was with him. While seeing the memory over and over again he was certain the person was a guy. "I think the person was a guy" Tsuna answered Reborn

"I see so we can cancel out Adelheid, Shitt P. ...and maybe Enma" announced Reborn

"What?! Reborn-san how can you be so sure that Enma wasn't the one who tried to kill Judaime! Every Shimon member is a suspect!" Gokudera shouted

"Gokudera tell me who was the one who Tsuna was looking for?" Reborn asked Gokudera

"Enma but-" Gokudera explained but was interrupted by Reborn.

"Exactly" Reborn turned to Tsuna "Tsuna did the person asked you anything before that?"

"Hmmm... I think so. Why?" Tsuna asked Reborn

"What did he ask you?" Reborn continued without answering the question

"Let me see... I think he asked me why I was there" Tsuna answered

"What did you reply" Reborn asked again

"I said that I was looking for Enma..." then something in Tsuna Clicked together "OH! I get it I wouldn't have replied like that if it was Enma. I would have told him I was worried and that I was looking for him all day. "

"Took you long enough, so now we only have 4 people to suspect Julie, Rauji, Kouyou, and Kaoru." Reborn announced

"How are we supposed to-" Tsuna was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Hai, I'll be right there" Tsuna said while going to the door.

Tsuna reached the door but before opening it he turned around but everyone was gone. Tsuna decided not to pry on it so he opened the door "Who might-"

"Tsuna" Enma stood there right in front of Tsuna. The said brunet looked at the red head in disbelief, but his disbelief changed to happiness

"Enma!"

* * *

A/N: If there is any wrong spelling, grammar or anything that has to do with writing I'm sorry.


	7. Questions

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Questions

~One Day Ago~

Enma's POV

I started to walk home after I got the call from Adel. Julie was following after me saying he'll do anything just for me not to tell Adel Julie ruined our plans.

'Like I'm going to listen to him he ruined our plans and he tried to kill Tsuna! ...wait did I just think that... I got to stop thinking like that. Tsuna betrayed me. He ignored me! So why do I still care for him. Why... I need to figure this out; if I do then I can move on, right? Yeah I think that'll work, but no time to think now we are almost that our house.'

End of Enma's POV

"We're home" Enma shouted as Julie followed after his still saying quiet begs to Enma for him not to tell Adelheid.

"Welcome home you two." Replied Adelheid

"Oh Adel can you bring everyone to the table, I have an important matter to tell everyone one. Is that ok?" Enma asked Adelheid

"Sure. Julie come on we need to get everyone to the table. "Adelheid commanded and left with Julie following behind her.

"This is going to be chaos..." the last words Enma said before going to the table.

One by one Enma's guardians gathered around the table. To Enma's right you can see Rauji, Kouyou, and Kaoru, to the left you can see Adelheid, Shitt p. and Julie who you can see is sweating from fear. Once everyone settled down id Enma started to talk.

"Ok so you all know the plan to take the Vongola down and retrieve the Sin, right?" Everyone nodded "I think we need to either change the plan or forget it -"Enma was stopped by a noisy bang on the table.

"WHAT!?" Kouyou interrupted Enma and was now standing with a visible tick mark on his head "Loser Enma you are an idiot! Do you really think that we are going to change the plans just because you say so! Even if you are our boss, like hell I'm going to listen to you!"

"Kouyou QUIET!" Adelheid shouted. Then turned to Enma "What do you mean we have to change our plans or forget them?" You can tell she was anger but she was still calm. She knew Enma had a reason for this. He wouldn't say this without a reason.

"As I was saying we need to forget or change our plans because someone named Julie gave away our plans to Vongola Decimo, right before failing to kill him too." Enma finished

When everyone heard those words they all sent death glares at Julie. You can sense the atmosphere was filled with deathly auras.

"Julie what did Enma mean when he said that you tried to kill Vongola Decimo right after you told him our plans?" Adelheid asked in a calm voice that would send shivers to even the strongest of animals

"W-well you see I thought it would be just easier to kill him right off then retrieve the Sin when the Vongola was in chaos with their tenth boss dead..." Julie replied

"Julie you shall be purified when this conversation is over. Prepare yourself." Adelheid threated Julie

"What do we do know?" Asked Enma "If Tsuna knows our plans then he will surely tell his guardians and that Arcobaleno. We should just forget the plans."

"Enma this is just a minor setback." said Adelheid "And I heard he's in critical condition even if the doctor said he will be fine anything can happen. So if he is fine then there are two possibilities. One due to the '_incident'_ "Adelheid emphasized Incident and sent a glare at Julie "Tsunayoshi may have lost the memory. He won't remember what happened. So our plan can continue with just a few days delay. Second -if he does remember- is to just take Tsunayoshi hostage while he's defenseless and demand for the Sin in exchange. Then we get the Sin, power ourselves up and kill the Vongola." Once Adelheid finished everyone in the room nodded understanding and left the room except for Enma though no one noticed.

'I don't want either one of the choices... I want to forget the plan... I want to see Tsuna safe...' Enma thought as walk towards his bed, but then slammed his head on his pillow 'Stop! Stop! Tsuna is a traitor; he betrayed you stop caring for him. He doesn't care about you, if he did why did he ignore the letter! If he did why didn't look for you...' but then a sudden thought occurred to Enma 'Wait... why was he at Namimori Shrine... Most of all by himself... his guardians were always with him and if not then the arcobaleno is, so why was he alone...'

Then a sudden thought occurred to Enma 'What time did Tsuna and Julie have their conversation anyway? When I got there it was around 2:45, school is over around that time but then his storm and rain guardian would have been with him. So it had to have happened during school hours, but there is still the question why was he at Namimori Shrine? What happened there that might have been important to him...'

Then a memory replayed to Enma's mind

* * *

~Memory~

_There stood a brunet with caramel eyes deep in thought but then broke it by shouting_

_"AHH! No way am I becoming a mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled_

_"Why don't you runaway?" Someone replied_

_"?!" Tsuna turned around "Ah...Huh? Enma-kun?!" Tsuna saw his friend lying on Namimori Shrine. His face covered with blood and he was covering his right eye._

_"I'm always thinking about running away, too" Enma told Tsuna._

_"Enma-kun those injures! Were you bullied again?!" Tsuna asked worried for his friend Enma._

_But Enma ignored the question and continued "When humans have power, they use it rashly. The mafia school bullies... they're all like that."_

_"Hey, are you ok?" Tsuna asked again._

_Ignoring or just choosing to not answer Enma asked Tsuna " What about you?" then started to get up._

_"Ehh?" said Tsuna_

_"See you." Enma told the brunet_

_"Enma-kun..." muttered Tsuna, who started to think, but then muttered something that Enma still heard," If I hate it, I should just run away..."_

_Then a baby dressed as a tennis player head them both on the head_

~Memory End~

* * *

'Don't tell me... Tsuna thought I would be there... but why ... Adelheid said Tsuna went to school like normal...but I guess she couldn't have known if he left during classes but... did he actually look for me?...I can't say for certain that he did. I'm visiting him tomorrow, so if he's awake then I'll ask him. But for now I should go to sleep'

Enma didn't even care to change. He pulled up the blanket and fell asleep.


	8. Visit

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Visit

Sun shine entered a room through little cracks of a curtain. Some of these cracks of light shined on a sleeping Enma. In result made him stir in his sleep and wake up. Enma slowly got up rubbed his eye trying to regain his vision. Once he got a clear view of his surroundings Enma got up and went to the living room for breakfast. On his way down he passed many small broken tables, vases, and an occasional painting. They all lead to the basement door. Enma wondered what happened until he recall Adelheid was going to 'purify' Julie for telling their plans to Tsuna right before failing to kill him. Once realized the red head just kept walking towards the living room for breakfast.

Enma sat down at his usual spot at the table and ate his breakfast. It wasn't anything special just rice and some toast. As he was eating Adelheid walked into the room and sat at her spot at the table. Then Adelheid turned to Enma

"Enma you're going to visit Tsuna today, right?" Adelheid asked Enma while getting some rice for herself.

Enma finished his toast and answered "Yeah, I was planning to. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you remembered after everything that happened." Adelheid responded

"Yes I remembered. Will it be ok of I got after breakfast?" Enma asked

"Yes you can go. But remember to tell us if Tsunayoshi remembers what Julie said. We have all agreed on both plans now all we need is for you to tell us if he remembers or not." She said as he ate her rice.

'Everyone agreed? I didn't think everyone would agree on both plans so easily, but then again because of Julie everything is a complete mess. well it doesn't matter I don't even agree to either one I just want Tsuna to be safe and sound, but I guess that won't happen now that everything is chaos.' Enma thought

"*Sigh* Fine I'll tell you if he remembers or not, but if he'd still unconscious I want to hold off on any plans. Understood?" Enma asked Adelheid after he finished his breakfast.

"Understood. As long as we are kept secret we will not act, but I don't understand why you don't want us to take advantage of the situation though." She replied

"I just don't want any unnecessary bloodshed." 'And I don't want Tsuna to get hurt' of course the last part was in his head. After a little thinking last night Enma realized he cared very much for Tsuna, he doesn't know how, why, or when, he had gone to care for the brunet but he did so he wants to at least protect him for as long as he could.

"I see. I guess your right but remember the Sin of Vongola." said Adelheid.

Enma nodded and got up and left the room. As he went to his room he thought of what Adelheid said 'remember the Sin of Vongola.' Now that he thought of it why is it that they were going to avenge the Shimon Primo who was betrayed by Vongola Primo like 400 yrs. ago. And also what were the past 8 generations doing? Why didn't they avenge the Shimon family? This really annoyed Enma. What annoyed him even more was the fact that they were going to hurt people who trusted and got along with them for something that they had no connections too. Sure they were the Tenth Vongola Generation and sure they may have been related to the people that betrayed their family, but it's not like they did it. They had no part of it. Enma snapped out of his thoughts when he reached his room. He opened the door, went inside and changed into some normal clothing.

Enma wore regular sneakers, a black shirt with long sleeves, and a plaid over shirt, and blue jeans. He was thinking of wearing his school uniform to the hospital but then decided not to sense it would be weird for a person to wear that as casual clothing, especially on weekends and with that Enma to the hospital.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital it was just a short walk. When he reached the hospital he went to the front desk and asked where Tsuna's room was. His room was on the second floor third door to the left of the elevator. As he walks over to the room a thought occurred to Enma.

'What am I supposed to say to Tsuna?' Enma thought 'I didn't even think of what I'm going to say to him! If he remembers what Julie says what will happen! But if he doesn't what am I supposed to say! Wait! There is a possibility that he'll still be unconscious! If he is then I can just check on him for a few minutes and then wake out! Yea that'll work! This may sound mean to say even though it's in my mind. I hope he isn't awake yet.'

Then Enma reached Tsuna's room. He decided to knock hoping for no response to invite himself in but was soon disappointed when he heard Tsuna's voice and figure open the door.

"Hai, who might-?"

"Tsuna-kun" Enma interrupted while looking at Tsuna who had a disbelief face on.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes until Tsuna's disbelief faced turned to a face of happiness.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna yelled and tackled Enma. They would have fallen if it weren't for the red head that somehow able to keep his balance.

Tsuna was holding Enma really tightly then he spoke "Enma, Enma I was so worried about you!" the brunet looked up to see the red head. Who had a confused face on.

"Worried? Why were you worried? I think you should be more worried about yourself then me." said Enma as he gently pulled Tsuna off of him so they could both go into the room and not cause a possible scene in the hallway.

Once seated Tsuna answered the question" Yes, worried! You didn't come to any of your classes and my hyper intuition was acting up. So I went to look for you, but when I went to the places I thought you would be, you weren't there."

When the brunet finished Enma felt kind of happy to hear that Tsuna went looking for him. He could see that Tsuna meant every word, but then Enma wondered if he was worried why he didn't go to the place he had said in the letter, and because of the thought Enma unconsciously asked the question on his mind.

"Then why didn't you go to the place I wrote on the letter I left you?" asked Enma

Tsuna looked at Enma with a confused expression "Letter? What letter? I didn't see a letter anywhere." Tsuna told Enma

Enma looked at Tsuna. He could tell just like the words Tsuna said about being worried about him that Tsuna wasn't lying. But he has to make sure Tsuna isn't lying though Enma needed reassurance.

"Yes, a letter. I left it on your desk before I left so you would know where I went and why" Enma explained to Tsuna

'My hyper intuition is telling me Enma is saying the truth but I didn't see a letter anywhere in my room. I guess it somehow fell' "I'm sorry Enma but I didn't see a letter on my desk. I guess it fell somewhere in my room. Again I'm sorry I missed it." said Tsuna.

'What Tsuna is saying... it's the truth. I can see it in his eyes he really didn't see the letter. That means Tsuna didn't abandon me! Even if he did miss the letter I'm happy he didn't leave me.' Enma smiled "its ok Tsuna. It was just an accident. By the way I heard you were at Namimori Shrine how come you were there of all places?" asked Enma

"Huh? Oh I thought you might have been there. I don't really know why but I just thought that you might have been resting there. My mind kept thinking of the place where you and I actually had our first conversation." said Tsuna as his index finger scratched his cheek.

'I guess I was right' Enma smiled yet again "Oh I see. I'm sorry I worried you Tsuna, but then again you had me really worried. When I heard you were shot, I felt really bad." Enma said with a little bit of guilty in his words

Tsuna noticed this and gave Enma a bright smile "Its ok Enma. I'm sorry I worried you too, but it means a lot to hear that you cared for my well-being."

"Of course i'd worry about you. Your my friend." Enma gave a soft smile back to Tsuna 'That's why I'll protect you. I don't want to see you hurt again' Enma thought

Tsuna looked at Enma and returned his smile. "Thank you"

The two became silent, but the silence was broken when Tsuna spoke in a serious voice "Enma there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Eh? Sure, what is it Tsuna?" asked Enma 'I wonder what Tsuna has to say whatever it is... it must be serious to make Tsuna talk like this'

'Enma has the right to know... This is his family we are talking about.' Tsuna thought

"It's about your family... you see...well..."

"My family? What about them Tsuna?" Enma's voice turned serious as well.

'My family... don't tell me he remembered! But wait if he remembered why he is letting me be so close to him. More importantly alone...'

Tsuna took a deep breath and gathered all his courage "Enma I think there is a traitor in your family" Tsuna said in a stern voice

"What?!" Enma stood up and looked at Tsuna with disbelief, but he could tell once again that what Tsuna was very serious about what he said.

* * *

Somewhere on the streets of Namimori a few blocks away from the hospital there stood a group of threating looking men with a high killing aura surrounding them, but the aura wasn't coming from them it was coming from a single person who you would think is their leader.

"Nufufufu I won't let you ruin my plans Vongola Decimo this time I will kill you." and just as the killing aura appeared, it disappeared.


	9. Denial

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Denial

"Enma I think there is a traitor in your family." Tsuna's words echoed the now quiet room, but then were interrupted by the outburst from Enma.

"What?!" Enma shouted "What do you mean there is a traitor in my family?!" Enma tried his best to calm down, but to no avail. He was in a mix of emotions. He was sad, mad, annoyed, and denial.

"I meant what I said Enma. I think there is a traitor in your family" Tsuna replied in the same serious voice he had been using.

'There is no way there is a traitor in my family! We are held by a strong bond formed of the pain, sadness, and happiness we went through! But the way Tsuna said it he really believes in what he said, and I know for a fact that Tsuna wouldn't lie to me about something this important. But my family wouldn't betray me! 'Enma thought.

"I'm sorry Tsuna... but I refuse to believe that someone in my family is betraying me." Enma said the last part with pride.

"Enma listen to me." Tsuna stood up and walked closer to Enma" You know fully well that I wouldn't lie about something like this. I positive something is going to happen and it's going to be because there is a traitor in your family." Tsuna's hands reached for Enma's but were slapped away.

"Shut up... I told you I refuse to believe you. How would you know anyway, huh?! You don't know the things our family had to go through! It's because of the sad and painful times that we have an unbreakable bond! If that's all you're going to tell me about then I guess I'll just leave." Enma walked passes Tsuna to the door and left.

Just when Enma left Tsuna's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Tsuna looked at the floor. He looked at the place Enma was standing just a few moments ago. Tears swelled up in Tsuna's eyes and fell.

"Enma you idiot... I was telling this to you as a warning to protect you and your family... I didn't mean it like that..." Tsuna said as he cried.

~With Enma~

Enma was outside of the hospital. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

'How dare Tsuna accuse someone in my family to be a traitor! Who does he think he is anyway' Enma thought angrily. 'Well whatever I guess I'll just go hom-'

Enma's thought were interrupted by a whack on the head.

"Oww..."

"You know Enma that wasn't very nice of you to say that to Tsuna" a figure appeared. When Enma actually got a good look at the person he saw it was Tsuna's tutor Reborn.

"What do you mean? He insulted me by saying there was a traitor in my family. I think I have the right to say what I think." Enma replied while still rubbing his injured head.

"Hmp, you can say that but you actually don't. Dame-Tsuna did more things than you know. What he said wasn't something to insult you or your family. It was something to protect you and your family." said Reborn

"Things he went through protect my family? What do you mean?" Enma asked Reborn with disbelief.

"Yes things he went through. All his guardians know what your family is doing and what your family did to Tsuna." Reborn told Enma

Enma paled 'Tsuna knew this whole time... '

"However" Reborn continued and caught Enma's attention again "Even though all of Tsuna's guardians said to abandon you and to attack you, would you like to know what he said?"

"W-what did he say?" Enma stuttered. He was still pretty scared about the Shimon's plans being known

"He said _'NO! I won't abandon them! There is a traitor in their family who is just using them for his goal! I won't abandon them even if you say so even if they did betray me! I...I WON'T ABANDON MY FRIEND!' _"Reborn finished with a proud smile" Also if you still don't believe me then ask yourself. Even though Tsuna knew your plans, why did he let you come so close to him in the hospital? If anything he would have made an excuse for you to leave, but he welcomed you with opened arms."

"That's..." Enma's eyes widened. 'What he's saying is true any normal person would shove the person planning to kill him away. Yet he gave me a hug and said he was worried... damn it... now that I think about Tsuna looked like he was going to cry. I should apologize and hear him out.' Enma thought.

"Your right..." Enma said in a quiet voice "I'll go back and apologies to him. Thank you Reborn-san."

Reborn nodded but as Enma was about to leave Hibird came and spoke a few words "Tsuna. Tsuna. Attacked. Attacked. No safe. No safe."

"What?!" Enma shouted "I have to go Reborn! Can you lead me to Tsuna?" Hibird nodded and started to fly towards the direction of the hospital. Enma quickly followed.

'Damn it! This is my entire fault if I didn't yell and leave, Tsuna would be ok... Wait for me Tsuna I'm on my way!' thought Enma as he ran through the streets.


	10. Attack

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Attack

Tsuna stayed at the same spot not moving. He was rethinking what happened in his mind.

'Enma's right... What would I know about his family... I probably hear the person wrong...' Tsuna thought but then he snapped back to reality when he felt someone grab his wrist forcefully to make him stand. He looked up and saw it was Chrome. She looked worried and in a hurry.

"Boss you have to get out of here! While your talk with Kozato-san we picked up a dark aura. We have an escape route made for you. Climb out the window. The others are outside." Chrome said as she pushed Tsuna to the window.

"Wait! What about you Chrome!?" exclaimed Tsuna as he tried to stop Chrome.

"Don't worry about me boss. I can manage by myself. Now please go we're all doing this to protect someone who matters to us." Chrome said with a smile on her face.

With that Tsuna nodded and decided to go along with her. "Thank you Chrome but please come out safe." Tsuna told Chrome

"Of course boss." Chrome replied

Tsuna went out the window. When he looked down he saw the rest of his guardians except for Hibari. He was able to get down safely. Once he was down his guardians directed him out of the hospital where they met many unconscious men with a Hibari in the middle.

"These herbivores were crowding. Now then, if you're just going to stand there like idiots I'll bite you to death." Hibari said while pulling his tonfas up.

"Hieee! Alright we get it Hibari-san. We're going" Said Tsuna. The group ran past Hibari trying to avoid the unconscious bodies.

When they were too far to hear him Hibari said "You better not disturb the peace again just like you did in the shrine herbivore or I'll bite you to death." with that Hibari left.

"It's a good thing Hibari-senpai hates crowding, huh" Yamamoto said with a grin

"This is no time to be happy baseball idiot! We need to get Judaime somewhere safe!" Yelled Gokudera

"That's right to the Extreme! Sawada, how are you holding up?!" Ryohei asked

"I'm fine." Tsuna answered Ryohei 'I hope Chrome is okay though. I wonder what's happening over there.'

* * *

~With Chrome~

A man walked the halls of the hospital. The man was unseen by the people still in the halls. He stopped when it reached Tsuna's room. He opened to door to reveal someone under the bed covers. The man approached the bed with a knife in his hand. He swung the knife up and stabbed the person on the bed, but once stabbed the person, mist flames started to leak out of the person. The man looked in disbelief but then a grin appeared in his face.

"I see. So you used your mist to create an illusion of Tsunayoshi still being in his room did you." said the man. "Why don't you show yourself? I know you're here."

Then Chrome appeared, while mist disappearing form her.

"As I thought so you were behind this." Chrome said as she readied herself to fight. Pulling her trident up "I thought we had defeated you before but I guess you still somehow managed to live."

"Yes, it's true that you defeated me but you didn't finish me off." the man said "that was a nice trick but it's not going to help you now. You didn't really believe that I wouldn't have thought Tsunayoshi might escape right. I have men all around Namimori. I gave them the orders to kill the boy at sight or if that's not possible capture him."

"We won't let that happen! We swore to protect our boss no matter what! We won't allow him to get hurt again especially for your hands, Daemon Spade! "Chrome shouted and pushed her and Daemon out the window. They both landed on an open space in the hospital.

"Nufufufu you can't defeat me alone girl. My illusions are far more powerful than yours." Daemon said as he pulled out a handful of card.

"It doesn't matter if I'm unable to defeat you. To say the truth I didn't think I would be able to but the least I can do is buy enough time for them to escape!" Chrome shouted and the fight between her and Daemon began.

* * *

~Back to Tsuna and the Gang~

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo we running through the streets of Namimori-except Lambo who was being carried by Ryohei-they kept running until Gokudera stopped and jumped at Tsuna.

"Judaime look out!" Gokudera yelled and pushed Tsuna to the floor. As they landed everyone saw a hole in the pole that was beside Tsuna.

Everyone readied themselves for a fight "Come out we know your there!" Yamamoto shouted in a serious voice.

"Heh... We didn't think we would actually be noticed. Especially for kids like you" said one of the men from the group.

"Tch, Don't underestimate us. We aren't the Tenth Vongola Generation for nothing." Gokudera said as he helped Tsuna up. "We won't allow anyone to hurt our boss. Especially weak people like you!"

"What was that kid? I dare you to say that again!" said another man from the group.

"Calm down. They're just trying to make up loose our cool." said the first guy.

"R-right" replied the second guy.

"Now then I'll ask you politely to hand over the brunet. Our boss really would like to see him. So hand him over."

"Like hell we will!" Shouted Gokudera

"That's right we won't abandon our friend!" Agreed Yamamoto "Tsuna! Senpai! Lambo! Leave this to me and Gokudera. You guys get away from here."

"But Yamamoto-" Tsuna said but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. It was Ryohei

"Leave his to them Sawada. Remember they aren't weak." Ryohei said with a smile.

Tsuna looked at him and then at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Yeah that's right ok. Yamamoto, Gokudera please come back safe!" said Tsuna as he, Ryohei, and Lambo escaped the group and continued to run.

"Tch, you didn't have to stay baseball idiot. I'm fine on my own." said Gokudera as he took out his box weapons.

"Ma ma Gokudera I'm here to help you out. After all I think Tsuna would rather have 2 people fighting instead of just one person fighting a group." reasoned Yamamoto

"Fine. Let's get this over with" said Gokudera as they both prepared themselves for the fight.

* * *

~With Tsuna, Ryohei, and Lambo~

The trio ran away from the fight that the other two guardians started and started making turns. They decided that that was for the best to avoid any more conflict but luck wasn't on their side. Once again they were cornered but this time when trying to avoid attacks one attack landed on Lambo and hit his head and the ten year bazooka. Lambo cried then used the broken ten year bazooka on himself. Pink smoke enclosed everyone. When it cleared it showed Adult Lambo.

"Yare~ Yare~ what seems to be happening here? "Asked Adult Lambo

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled

"Oh Young Vongola looks like you've gotten yourself in some trouble again." Said Lambo as he looked around to see them surrounded "Well I guess the reason doesn't matter. You need help, right? I'll give it to you." Lambo finished as he put his horns on.

"Thunder Set!" Adult Lambo said as he put his horns on. Lightening was visible from him. "Take this! Electtric Cornuta!" Adult Lambo successfully landed his attack on one of the man in the group.

The man collapsed on the floor. Everyone stared at Lambo. They were shocked that such a noisy little kid could become such a strong guy in ten years. Then they heard another thud sound coming from their left. Ryohei knock out the man when everyone was distracted by Lambo.

"There is no way out of it. Sawada get out of here! Leave this to me and that mysterious guy." shouted Ryohei

"But Onii-san..."

"It's okay Young Vongola; Leave this to us, after all we are your guardians. We must protect our boss, so get going." Adult Lambo said to Tsuna with a smile.

"Onii-san ... Lambo..." Tsuna looked down for a brief moment then looked up with resolve "Thank you! Just come back okay."

"Of course!" said Ryohei and Adult Lambo at the same time.

With that reassurance Tsuna squeezed through an opening that both his guardians made. Some of the men in the group were going to follow him but Tsuna's guardians blocked their path

"We won't" Adult Lambo started.

"Let you pass!" Ryohei finished. The 2 guardians got ready and started the fight.

* * *

Back at the hospital a huge dust cloud can be seen. As it clears you can make out 2 figures, one is a teenage girl, while the other is a grown man. They both stood there until the girl fell on the floor.

"Nufufufu I told you, didn't I? You can't defeat me."

"E-even... if I was unable... boss will d-defeat you..." Chrome said with a worn out voice.

"Hmm... you really believe that. Sorry to burst your bubble but Sawada Tsunayoshi can never defeat me. The only reason he defeated me last time is because he had help from your little friend." Daemon said as he walked away from the hospital. Soon his body was being covered in mist. "But now that you're unable to fight. Tsunayoshi won't be getting any of your help. He will die by my hands"

Daemon disappeared from sight leaving Chrome on the floor. Little by little Chrome was losing consciousness. She used all her power to make an illusion of Hibird and sent it to Tsuna. The Hibird that she made has two powers. The illusion hibird can track Tsuna, and because of that he can tell Tsuna the information Chrome knew. After making the illusion Chrome uttered one last message just before losing consciousness.

"Boss... do your best... Please... come back safe... I'm sorry... this was all I could do..."


	11. Friends

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Friends

Enma is running down the streets of Namimori following a fluffy yellow bird. As they were running the little bird always decided to make many turns which confused Enma. As he was running he decided that it would be easier to just go into dying will mode but then again he was following a bird, and that the bird probably wouldn't be able to keep up with him. So that wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Hibird how much longer until we reach Tsuna." Enma asked out of impatience. It's not like Enma was impatient but when you're running for more than 10 minutes following a bird while your friends in danger you kind of want to not waste time. And this felt like he was wasting time.

"No Go Tsuna" answered Hibird.

"What?!" Enma asked "Where are we running to?"

"Tsuna House." Hibird answered again.

"Why?" questioned Enma

"Tsuna No Weapon" Hibird replied

"So Tsuna doesn't have his weapons. Ok let's hurry! Get on my shoulder I know a shortcut!" commanded Enma.

Hibird listened and went on Enma's shoulder

'Tsuna hold on. I'll be right there as fast as I can!'

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna is currently trying to escape a few more thugs. While he was running he had just so happened to run into more enemies. Once realized Tsuna ran passed them but that didn't go unnoticed by them. Tsuna would have tried to fight them like the rest of his guardians but because he left his gloves and pills at home he couldn't fight. Therefore his only option is running away and going through any opening he can find to get away from them faster. It works but somehow they always end up finding him. Tsuna was going every direction he could. That was until he found Namimori Shrine. He knew that was a bad idea going back to the place where he was shot because his assassin might think of going there too, but he knew that he could hide in the woods surrounding the shrine. So he ran towards the shrine.

Once at the shrine he went straight to the woods. He went in mixed directions until the footsteps following him were gone. Once they were gone Tsuna's legs gave out. Like most people know Tsuna isn't really built for physical activities, maybe when he's in dying will mode but not when he's just Tsuna. He hasn't ever run for that long ever in his life, but he knew that if he were to get caught then what his friends tried to do would be in vain. So he kept on going even when he was completely out of stamina. And now that he was away from the enemy he decided that he should get a short break even for a minute.

As Tsuna was resting the enemy found him from a far. As this happened Tsuna's Hyper intuition started to yell at him 'Run! You'll be captured!' When he heard his he stood up, but it was too late. They all surrounded Tsuna and began to walk closer him. There was nowhere to run. They made sure to cut off any escape routes that Tsuna would be able to use. Tsuna tried his best to think of a way out but to no avail. He let his guardians down. He wasn't able to escape and now he was going to be captured. All his guardians' efforts were in vain. Then one of the men in the group spoke.

"There is nowhere left to run." He said "You're as pathetic as our boss says you are. You didn't even give us a fight. "

Everything he said was true. He was a failure as a boss. Without his guardians or even his Vongola Gear he's worthless. He's weak.

Then the man continued "No one's going to come and save you now!"

He walked closer to Tsuna. He was about to grab Tsuna's wrist but then was stopped when he heard a cry of agony. Then one of the person's men fell to the ground.

"What the-" another man from the group said, but was cut off when a rocks came in contact with his face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Who did that?!" Another enemy shouted.

"Maybe if you look behind you, you'll know."

It was Enma and beside him was Reborn. It seems after Enma got Tsuna's gloves and pills Reborn happened to tag along.

"So I'm guessing that you are the people who have been causing Tsuna's family pain and that you work for the person who tried to kill Tsuna but failed right?" Enma said to the group.

"And if we are? What are you going to do? You're just a kid with a baby. There is no way you can defeat all of us. So why don't you be a good boy and die" The man pulled up a gun and pointed it at Enma. He pulled the trigger, but the moment the trigger was pulled Enma disappeared. The man looked around until he heard many things hit the ground. He turned and saw half of his men unconscious on the floor. The other men were currently fighting the red head, but something seemed different about him. That's when he realized it. Enma was in hyper dying will mode, but it was too late. Once he realized what had happened, Enma had just finished knocking out the last of his men with a kicks to the head and punches to the gut. Enma turned to the last man remaining. The man was trembling with fear.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Enma said as he got closer to the man "Weren't you the one who said that I couldn't do anything? Well look around you. I knock out all your men without getting a single scratch, and your next."

The man was still trembling with fear but then remembered that Tsuna was right next to him. "Don't move!" He said as he grabbed Tsuna's wrist and held him a head lock. "Don't move! or I'll shoot!" He pointed the gun to Tsuna's head

"You know, what you said earlier. You had no right to say it." Enma said in a calm voice "You said Tsuna was pathetic but look at what you're doing. You're just making desperate moves now." Then in a split second Enma was behind the man. "I won't forgive you for trying to hurt him" Enma finished him with a clean kick to the head.

The man didn't have enough time to react so Tsuna came out safe. When Tsuna was set free his legs gave out again. He was expecting to hit the ground but was instead held in a warm embrace. Tsuna looked up and saw Enma with a relieved face on.

"I'm so glad you're ok Tsuna. I was really worried for a moment there." Enma said in a soft voice. "Oh and before I forget I'm pretty sure these are yours." Enma pulled out and handed Tsuna his gloves and pills.

"Thank you Enma! I'm glad you came, but how did you know where I was?" Tsuna asked Enma

"Oh that was easy this bird told me" Enma gestured to the yellow bird that landed on Tsuna's shoulder, but then Enma turned back to Tsuna with a guilty expression on his face "Tsuna I'm sorry... I should have heard you out back at the hospital... if I did then this wouldn't have happened..."

Tsuna looked at Enma. He smiled and shook his head "No, it's ok Enma. You came back and saved me and that's all that matters." Then Tsuna returned Enma his hug from before.

Enma held Tsuna tightly and returned a smile "Tsuna... Thank you."

They stayed like that for a while until Reborn got tired of watching them hug when something big was happening and shouted "Oi! Dame-Tsuna how long is you going to hold onto Dame-Enma!? We have very important things to do!"

Then they broke from the hug "R-right."

"Finally, now explain to Enma about the current situation." Commanded Reborn

"Yeah." Then Tsuna turned to Enma "As you know Enma there is someone who is trying to either kill or capture me. Like the person said it's the same person who shot me a few days ago. Sad to say I don't know who the person is though, but what I do know is that he is in your family and he's using you and your family to get to his goal."

"I see, but why would he need my family? Also how do you know that he's a traitor in my family? "Enma asked the brunet

"Well you see... Before he shot me he revealed your family's plans and he told me that he didn't care about your family. He also said he just needed the rings that your family has at full power." Tsuna explained

"I see..." Enma whispered

"Now that you get it Enma how about you tell us what you know." Reborn turned to Enma "I can tell that you know who shot Tsuna, but you've been keeping it a secret. Why don't you just tell us. We need the information if we are to stop his plans."

Enma was silent.

"Enma what does he mean by that?" Tsuna asked his friend

Enma sighed "He meant exactly what he said. I know who shot you. I wasn't planning on telling you because I thought that if I did you would be in trouble and also because I didn't really believe you when you said about the traitor thing, but Reborn set me straight and I guess keeping you out of trouble won't happen sense you already are." explained Enma

"Oh I see then can-" Tsuna was interrupted when he finally realized that Hibird was glowing. "Hibird?"

"Tsuna, Tsuna, message, message."

"Message? Can you tell me Hibird?" Tsuna asked the little bird.

"Hai, Daemon Spade. Alive. Tsuna danger. "Hibird answered.

Tsuna stood up "What?! Daemon is alive?! I knew I heard that saying before. I should have known it was him."

Enma got up slowly "Wait, wait. Who is Daemon Spade? "Asked Enma confused on what was going on.

"Daemon is Primo's mist guardian. I don't know how he is still here but he is. He's obsessed in making the Vongola Family strong. He even tried to kill me and my guardians because he thought I was unfit to rule the Vongola. He shouldn't be here though. I defeated him and also he should have gone back inside the rings." Tsuna explained to Enma.

"I see. Then I guess that I should tell you it was Julie who shot you. And sense Daemon is supposed to be dead. I guess he did something like possess Julie so he could get close to the Shimon Family and our rings. I'm also thinking he possessed Julie so he could get away with killing you because most of my family believed Julie was dumb enough to do It." said Enma

"Yeah that's probably what happened. I'm sorry Enma I dragged you into this..." Tsuna told the red head.

"It's ok Tsuna I would have gotten into it either way." said Enma trying to cheer Tsuna up "and besides." Enma gripped Tsuna's hands" You did everything you could to protect me and my family. Thank you." He finished with a smile.

Tsuna returned the smile "Of course, that's what friends are for!"


	12. Going Towards Our Sky

**NOTICE: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Going Towards Our Sky

Gokudera and Yamamoto finished dealing with the enemy they were caught up with and are now going to find their boss. On the way there they ran into Ryohei and Adult Lambo. However they didn't see Tsuna with them and that began to worry them.

"Hey, where's Judaime?!" Gokudera shouted

"Sawada isn't with us. We got held up by another enemy group. So we decided to let him run away by himself, while we finished the enemy group off." Ryohei told Gokudera.

Gokudera wasn't pleased with the response. He was furious.

"What the hell! How could you let Judaime go on by himself?! Do you know how stupid that was of you?! There are enemies all-around Namimori! Judaime could be captured for all we know! Especially sense he doesn't have his weapons so he can't fight!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei

"We had no choice! If we didn't let Sawada go he would have been caught in the crossfire or he might have somehow gotten into enemy hands while we were fighting!" countered Ryohei

"Ma ma Gokudera, Senpai, we have no time to be arguing. For all we know Tsuna is safe and sound, so how about we just go searching for him instead of fighting each other. If this continues then Tsuna might actually be in trouble. So let's not get into a fight, okay?" Yamamoto said trying his best to calm both Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Tch, I guess you're right baseball idiot. Hey, turf head lets settle this later. Right now we need to look for Judaime." Said Gokudera who calmed down after he remembered Tsuna was in trouble.

"Yeah let's find him to the Extreme!" Shouted Ryohei, who was energetic as ever.

"Yare~yare~ Now that you're done fighting, how about we look for Tsuna at the shrine." Adult Lambo said as he pointed at the shrine "I don't know about you guys but when you were fighting I sensed a flame in that general area. However the flame I sensed wasn't any sky elemental flame. So why don't we check it out."

"Now that you said it I did feel some strange flame there." commented Yamamoto "Yeah I think we should check it out. Right?"

"Hmph, I guess we should. Judaime may be there so let's hurry." Everyone nodded and started to run to the shrine.

The moment they were out of sight mist appeared started to reveal a figure. "Nufufufu I didn't expect them to defeat these men so easily." Daemon said as he passed/kicked the bodies "Well whatever I should hurry as well. I don't want to let Tsunayoshi wait so long. After all the game has just begun." Then the mist covered him and he disappeared.

* * *

~With Chrome~

At Namimori Hospital you can see Chrome unconscious on the floor, and two males walking up to her, one had blondish hair, a scar that goes straight across his nose and tan eyes, while the other had a white beanie hat, a barcode tattoo on his left cheek, glasses, and blue purple dead looking eyes. They both wore Kokuyo uniforms. They walked up to Chrome. One of the guys picked her up and they all started to leave.

"Ken why don't you just agree you were worried about her." said the Guy with glasses.

"Shut up Kaki-pi. I'm not worried about her. The only reason I thought we should come here and get her is because without her we would lose connections with Mukuro-sama. "Replied the man named Ken.

"Say what you will."

"Ken...Chikusa..." Chrome said in a quiet voice. It seems while they were talking Chrome regained consciousness.

"Oh looks like she's awake. Oi stupid girl, we are going home. So walk by yourself." Ken told her as he places her down.

"No... I'm going to where boss is..." Chrome said as she extended her trident and started to walk.

"Oi stupid girl you're just going to get yourself killed." Ken said as he walked towards her "You'll be of no use."

"I don't care... I'm going to boss... I'm not backing down..." Chrome replied as she made her way out of the hospital and was heading towards Namimori Shrine, because she could sense the Hibird she made was there, but was stopped when a few enemies appeared in front of her.

"Sorry little lady but we aren't going to let you help your pathetic boss." One of the men said "So be a good girl and-" the man fell to the ground and some of his blood spilled.

"Chrome we told you. You're in no condition to fight." said Chikusa "But you don't seem to look like you're going to back down so leave this to us."

Chikusa pulled out two yoyos and swung them above the group. Once above air little openings appeared and needles coated with poison were shot out. Most of the men fell to the ground but somehow a few other men were able to avoid the attack.

"What the hell was that?!" Shouted someone in the group "You know cheap tricks like that won't wor-" The man was cut off when Ken appeared behind him.

"Wolf Channel" Ken said and then cut up the rest of the men "Looks like theirs no going back now, sense the stupid girl won't listen. Let's just get this over with and go home."

"Ken...Chikusa...Thank you." Then the three started to walk/run to the shrine, but sense Chrome needed some time to recover Chikusa started to carry Chrome so she could store up energy for the predicted upcoming battle.

'Boss... I'll be right there!'

* * *

~With Adult Lambo, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera~

The four guardians were currently running to Namimori shrine surprisingly though they haven't run into any enemies in a while.

"Hey, there hasn't been anyone chasing us has there?" questioned Yamamoto.

"That's true. I guess the enemies that were here saw Judaime and started to chase him, Looks like we're going the right path." Answered Gokudera

"Yare~Yare~ looks like things were getting fun around here." Commented Lambo

"Now that I think about it why are you here Adult Lambo? Hasn't 5 minutes passed a long time ago?" Yamamoto asked Lambo

"While Ryohei, Tsuna and my younger self were fighting, the enemy hit the Ten year bazooka. So it malfunctioned so I'm going to be here, but I don't know for how long." answered Lambo

"Oh I see! Well thanks for helping out! Right guys!" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Yeah! You helped out to the Extreme! Thank you!" Shouted Ryohei

"Hmph, I guess I'll thank you too sense you help Judaime escape." Gokudera told Lambo

"Yare~Yare~ there is no need to thank me. After all I am one of Young Vongola's guardians. Even if I didn't show up, my younger self - no matter how troublesome - would have protected Tsuna the best he could." Adult Lambo looked at everyone while they ran. "It's the least I could do sense Young Vongola took care of me."

Everyone nodded in agreement. One way or another Tsuna always protected them. He thought of their safety over his own. That was one reason why they followed him. Tsuna always gave them everlasting happiness and kindness. They wanted to repay him by protecting him. That's why they'll do anything to make sure Tsuna was safe. They couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt and them being unable to do anything. They continued to run all the way to Namimori Shrine. Once they got there they somehow met up with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa.

"Yo! Chrome looks like you're doing well!" Yamamoto shouted

"Oh... Everyone..." She looked down "I'm sorry I was unable to defeat the enemy...I let you all down..."

"Don't sweat it Chrome. We're all glad you're safe! I bet Tsuna would rather want to see you alive and defeated than dead and victorious." Yamamoto said trying to cheer her up. Then he realized that the other 2 Kokuyo students were there "Oh yeah, thanks for helping Chrome." Then Yamamoto looked at Chrome" Hey, Chrome are these two going to help us too? "

"What was that, Byron" (A/N - Was it Bryon? Like they thing he usually says at the end of a sentence?) "We only helped her because if we didn't we would lose all connections with Mukuro-sama." Ken explained

"Hahaha well thanks for helping us anyway. You saved us!" Yamamoto said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Whatever, the Vongola brat is here right?" Ken looked at Chrome. She nodded "Then let's hurry. I want to go home."

"Thank you, Ken Chikusa for helping me go to Boss." Chrome looked at both men with a smile.

"I told you it wasn't for you it was for Mukuro-sama!" Shouted Ken.

"No matter the reason, thank you." said Chrome.

"Can we hurry up already? We're wasting time." Chikusa interrupted the conversation.

"H-hai" said Chrome and the group all went up to the shrine. When the group got to the top they were surprised to see Hibari napping on the shrine.

"Hahaha Hibari-senpai is here! Should we wake him up?" asked Yamamoto

"Tch, I don't care it's your funeral." said Gokudera

"Hahaha! I'm going to play a prank on him, Byron. Kaki-pi do you have a marker?" Ken asked Chikusa.

"Ken I don't think it's a good idea. He'll kill you." Chikusa said as he gave the marker that for some reason he had.

"I'm just getting payback from that time in Kokuyo Land, Byron." Ken said as he walked closer to a sleeping Hibari.

Just as he took off the marker's cap Hibari woke up.

"What exactly are you doing? I'll bite you too death." Hibari threatened

"Ma ma Hibari-senpai, calm down. By the way why are you here?" Yamamoto asked Hibari.

"I noticed a group of men crowding around the Herbivore. They went into the forest so I was going to bite everyone to death -including the Herbivore-, but then the red headed Herbivore came and knocked them all out." explained Hibari

"You were going to hurt Judaime! Wait...Red head! So that Shimon bastard has the guts to go near Judaime! I won't let that happen!" shouted Gokudera.

"Gokudera calm down. Hibari-senpai said Kozato helped Tsuna. Also don't you remember that Tsuna said to trust Kozato." Yamamoto said trying to calm Gokudera.

"That's right Octopus-Head let's give Kozato a chance! He was extremely nice to help Tsuna!" shouted Ryohei.

"Shut up Turf-head! Fine! Let's just hurry up and go to the Judaime before anything else happens." Gokudera said as he went into the forest, soon after everyone followed him into the forest.


	13. Discussion

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Discussion

The group walked around Namimori Forest for a while. As they were wondering around they started to hear voices. Adult Lambo was about to scream like a girl, but was stopped when Gokudera covered his mouth. The group listened very closely to what the voices were saying. Then everyone realized it was Enma and Tsuna talking.

"Enma don't! It hurts!" Tsuna shouted

"I'm sorry Tsuna but it has to be done. You'll feel a lot better after you get used to the pain." Enma told Tsuna.

Everyone was either blushing a little, angry, or confused with the situation. They rushed to where the voices were. When they got there Gokudera was the first to talk.

(A/N: Omg I fail at making troll moments and is wasn't even long xD )

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Gokudera.

Enma and Tsuna both jumped at the voice. They both turned to see who it was. There was a very angry Gokudera, a cheerful Yamamoto, a confused Ryohei, blushing Chrome, an also confused Adult Lambo, and the rest had no expression on their face. Once they saw who it was the two boys calmed down. Then Enma took this chance to spray Tsuna's feet with disinfectant.

No one actually noticed that when they were running away Tsuna didn't have any shoes. So for the whole entire time he was running bare foot, and occasionally got cuts as he ran. Before his guardians came Enma noticed Tsuna's feet were covered in cuts so he told Tsuna that the cuts must be disinfected. Enma pulled out a First Aid Kit that he had and was about to spray Tsuna with disinfectant but that was when Tsuna started to whine on how it hurting.

Tsuna shrieked when he felt the disinfectant on his cut filled feet.

"Enma! I said not to do it! The disinfectant stings!" Tsuna whined

"I'm sorry Tsuna but I had to do it or you'll get infected. Now that, that's over with, do you think you can calm down enough to let me bandage you?" Enma asked Tsuna

"Fine. I guess I can let you do it now that I don't have to worry about being disinfected anymore." Tsuna said letting Enma bandage his feet.

* * *

While this was going on the guardians were having their own little conversation.

"Haha looks like we thought the wrong thing." said Yamamoto. Everyone nodded with a hint of blush on their face-except Hibari, Chikusa, and Ken who didn't really care.

"I still don't approve that Kozato is being so close to Judaime" replied Gokudera

"Come on Gokudera it was just a misunderstanding. Give Kozato a chance." Yamamoto told Gokudera.

"I don't care if it was a misunderstanding! I won't ever trust that guy! His Family was planning to kill Judaime!" Gokudera softly yelled.

"E-excuse me..." Chrome said quietly getting everyone's attention "But if Kozato-san is a bad person why would he help Boss. I mean Kozato-san is treating Boss's wounds now." Chrome reasoned "Also if he wanted to kill boss he could have done it before we came. After all boss was defenseless and tired."

"See Gokudera even Chrome thinks Kozato isn't a bad guy." Yamamoto told Gokudera.

"Fine, I'll trust him but if he even thinks about hurting Judaime then I get to beat him to a pulp"

Then the group finally realized that they were talking a little too loud because when they turned back to Tsuna and Enma, they saw Enma had a pale, frightened face and that he was holding -hugging- Tsuna's arm for dear life.

"Hey! I thought I said to get away from Judaime!" Shouted Gokudera but he just got Enma even more scare of him. In result Enma scooted closer to Tsuna.

"Gokudera, please calm down your scaring Enma. He's not a bad guy. Before you guys came, Enma helped me when I was in trouble." Tsuna told his guardians -mostly Gokudera- trying to get them to think Enma is a trustable person.

"If Judaime says so." said Gokudera after shooting one last glare at Enma.

"Good. Now that everyone has calmed down why don't we talk about what's going on." Tsuna turned to Enma "Enma I want you to tell me and my family about what's so important about your family's rings."

"Sure Tsuna but why?" Enma asked as he let go of Tsuna's arm.

"Because Daemon said he needed your rings at full power so I was wondering what was so important about them." Tsuna said. He was about to continue but was interrupted by his family's yells

"EH?! DAEMON!?" Everyone yelled except for Hibari, Chrome, and her two friends. Chrome for already knowing, and Hibari and Chrome's friends just didn't really care who the enemy was.

"Eh? You guys didn't know? Chrome you didn't tell them?" Tsuna asked Chrome

"I only had enough power to create one Hibird, and I thought that everyone was with you sense you were the one being targeted. But-" Chrome continued and turned to Enma "It seems Hibird went to Kozato-san instead of its actual person I assigned him to. Kozato-san did Hibird tell you anything about Daemon?"

"No, he just told me that Tsuna was in trouble so I followed him. But then he led me to Tsuna's house saying Tsuna didn't have his weapons. Hibird only said about this Daemon guy when I was with Tsuna." Explained Enma

"I see. Well I guess it doesn't matter now that we know boss is safe." said Chrome. Then everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok now that that's over with Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Enma stop wasting time and go on with it!" shouted Reborn.

"T-that's right. Enma can you please explain your rings." Then a thought occurred to Tsuna "Now that I think about it, what flame type do you use Enma?" Tsuna said as he stared at the red head "You were in hyper dying will mode right? I was wondering what flame type you used. I never felt that type of flame."

"I'll answer the flame question first." Enma said and started to explain "Like the Vongola Family, The Shimon family can use flames to but it's not Sky Element Flames. They are Earth Element Flames. And as you can possibly tell my flame is the flame of Earth."

"Oh I see, so are there 6 other flames like the Sky Element Flames?"

"Yes, there is Glacier, Forest, Mountain, Desert, Swamp, and Plain" (A/N - I don't know the last one so I decided plain)

"So the Shimon Rings are like the Vongola Rings, but they wield different elementals." said Tsuna

"That's right I think he wants our rings at full power because in full power they can rival and overpower the Sky Flames." explained Enma

"I've never heard of that. Can you explain?" Tsuna asked Enma.

"Well I don't really know that much about it in that matter. No one really explained it to me like that. I just know that Earth Flames can rival and possibly overpower Sky Flames. I think it might have had to do with Cozart Shimon being close to Giotto Vongola." Explained Enma

"Cozart Shimon? Reborn, do you know of anyone by that name?" Tsuna then asked Reborn

"Dame-Tsuna uses your brain for once. If he lived in the same time as Vongola Primo and has the last name of Shimon then he is obviously the Shimon Primo." explained Reborn

"You don't have to be so mean while saying that to me, I was just curious." said Tsuna "So what relation did Shimon Primo have with Vongola Primo?"

Enma was about to answer when he was interrupted by someone else.

"Shimon Primo was someone like a brother to Vongola Primo. They fought alongside each other until Vongola Primo tricked Shimon Primo to fight for him and then leave him for dead."

Everyone turned around to see the Shimon family. They didn't look too happy.

"Enma what exactly are you doing?" Asked Adelheid with a glare.

"Adel, everyone, you have to listen there is a traitor in our family!" shouted Enma

"Traitor?! What are you talking about Loser-Enma the only traitor-" Kouyou was cut off by Adelheid raising her hand.

"Enma what do you mean by traitor?" She asked calmly "Explain yourself"

"Everyone please listen. Tsuna told me that Julie currently being possessed by a person called Daemon Spade. Also that Daemon is trying to kill Tsuna because he thinks he'll make the Vongola weak." Enma explained to his family.

"Julie? Why would Julie betray the Shimon, Enma?" Adelheid asked "Tsunayoshi is just lying to you, wake up. Have you forgotten Vongola's sin?"

"Vongola's sin? What's that?" Asked Tsuna

"It's what she said earlier. Vongola Primo betrayed Cozart Shimon. The Vongola family has a container called Sin. In the container hold Cozart Shimon's blood. The betrayal that happened between Cozart and Giotto is the reason why the Shimon is a weak and unknown family. The Shimon family's plan as you know was to kill the Tenth Generation Vongola, but before we kill the Vongola Family the Shimon needed Cozart Shimon's blood to power up the rings. Once powered up we were supposed to battle each other and sense we can rival your flames we knew we can beat you and regain the Shimon's pride " Enma quickly explained "Adel I haven't forgotten Vongola's Sin"

"Then why do you believe in him, Enma? If you remember our plans and the reason for it, why do you trust him?" questioned Adelheid

"It's because I know what type of person he is Adel, no I mean everyone." Enma looked at his family. His face showed that he had resolve "Tsuna isn't the type of person to betray us. He even went through the trouble to warn us about a possible threat. He knew of our plans but he didn't act to hurt us. That's why I believe in him, so please listen."

There was silence no one dared to talk for a while. Until Adelheid finally made up her decision.

She Sighed "I see you're not going to back down are you, Enma." Then Adelheid walked forward towards Enma and placed a hand on his shoulder "If this is what you believe then I will believe in him too. Looks like he passed your test, did he?" She said then faced towards the Shimon Family "Everyone just as Enma said we will assist the Vongola. If Enma believe in what Tsunayoshi says then we must to. After all what is a family that doesn't believe in their boss's decisions."

"Adel... Thank you!"

"Fine, looks like Loser-Enma has made his decision. As his guardians we must follow it." Said Koyo

"Thank you everyone!" Enma said with a smile.

"Ok now that, that's over with, Enma, Tsunayoshi can you explain to us what's going on?" asked Adelheid.

"Oh right, well as Enma told you we believe that your friend Julie is being possessed by Daemon Spade" said Tsuna

"About that, who is Daemon?"

"Daemon is Vongola's Primo's Mist Guardian; he believes that Vongola should just grow in strength. He also believes me and my family would weaken the Vongola so he tried to kill me. This isn't the first time though. He did it a while back and we defeated him but we didn't think that he was still here. He was just supposed to be a will in the Vongola Mist Ring but I guess he found a way to possess people and has lived on." Explained Tsuna

"I see. But what does he want with the Shimon Family?"

"Daemon wants your rings. As Enma said before at full power your rings can rival the Sky flames. Enma and I believe that he wants those rings so he can attack me and my family and defeat us." Explained Tsuna

"Nufufufu that's exactly right" Mist started to appear then disappear revealing Daemon.

"Tsuna is that Daemon?" Enma asked Tsuna

"Yeah" Tsuna replied to Enma and then Turned to face Daemon "Daemon you can't defeat us. We know your plan now and we can counter it. You have no chance of winning a battle between us."

"That's true but if it was just against you then I have a high chance of winning against a pathetic weakling such as yourself. After all you haven't fully recovered from the injury" Daemon told Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you haven't fully recovered...?" Enma asked

Tsuna was silent, but his silence told that what Daemon said was true.

"It's nothing really... Just a few aches and pains...but that's all I'm fine..." Tsuna said trying to convince Enma and the others.

"Nufufufu as I told you before Sawada Tsunayoshi your weak and weaklings shouldn't run My Vongola." Daemon took out a pile of cards.

Chrome was the only one who knew what was going to happen the moment Daemon took out his cards." Everyone! Run!" but it was too late. Daemon used his cards and engulfed everyone in an Illusion dimension.

"Nufufu I wonder how this will turn out." Then mist covered him and he disappeared.


	14. We are Here

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 14: We are Here

Everyone was trapped in Daemon's Illusion Dimension. They all looked around to see if there were any attackers but found nothing. Then everyone turned to Chrome remembering her warning.

"Hey Chrome, how did you know this was going to happen?" Yamamoto asked from the group.

"Well while everyone was running away with boss. Daemon went to Boss's room and tried to kill him. I was still there thinking that the assassin would come. Then Daemon and I started to fight, and he used those cards just like he did now. However this is different when he did this to me, I was attacked by many illusions, but there aren't any here. What do you think we should do Boss" Chrome said as she turned to Tsuna "Boss...?"

Everyone turned around when they saw the worried expression on Chrome's face. Tsuna was sitting on the ground, kneels close to his chest, holding his head crying. Everyone immediately went to Tsuna. Once they crowded around him Reborn was the first to speak.

"Oi, Tsuna was wrong?"

Tsuna was silent, but the silence was soon broken when he started to yell.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME! IT HURTS!"

Once hearing this everyone started to panic-even the Shimon Family.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is Judaime in so much pain?!" Gokudera shouted

"Looks like Daemon used his illusion to corrupted only Tsuna's mind. He's torturing him." Reborn replied. Then he looked at Chrome "Chrome do you think it's possible to enter the illusion Tsuna is in?"

"Hai, but we won't be able to get out until we find boss and destroy the core or the person in control of the illusion." explained Chrome

"Umm... what's the core of an illusion?" Enma asked completely confused on what's going on.

"The core is in other words the reason for the illusion. For boss the illusions purpose is to torture him, but if we are able to defeat what is torturing him then we can break the illusion. Do you understand now?" Chrome explained

"Yes, thank you"

"Ok now that that's cleared up, Chrome transfer all of us to Tsuna's illusion." Commanded Reborn

"Understood." Chrome took out her trident and held it in front of her. Then mist started to cover everyone. The mist covered their vision for a while but then disappeared. When they looked around they all paled. What they saw was all of them dead on the ground covered in a pool of blood. Some of them had spears and other things stabbed in them, while others just had a pools of blood surrounding them. Then they heard screams. They all saw Tsuna covered in their blood running away from a dark figure. Tsuna was able to get away from the figure but was unlucky to fall to the ground. The figure soon caught up to Tsuna and took out a knife. Tsuna was unable to move. All he could do was sit on the same spot. Then the dark figure spoke.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi... It'll be all over soon... You'll be with your friends soon... Then everything will be just fine..." The figure got closer to Tsuna.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Tsuna shouted.

"Why would I go away? I'm doing you a favor. I'm letting you be with your friends, don't you want that? If I let you go then you'll just be alone, just like before." Once the figure said that Tsuna stopped crying and yelling.

"Before... I don't want to be alone again..." Tsuna muttered quietly.

"Exactly, if you don't let me kill you then everything will go back to where it was before. You don't want that do you?! People ignoring you! People thinking you're just pathetic trash! People hurting you for their own pleasure! If you let me kill you, that won't happen again! You don't want to go back to being Dame-Tsuna, do you?! Where everyone in the world despises your existence!" The figure shouted and bursted out laughing.

Meanwhile everyone else was just watching the scene happen. Then Gokudera was the one who spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"What does he mean by before?" asked Gokudera quietly.

"He means before Tsuna became a candidate for Vongola Tenth." Reborn answered. "Before I came to Tsuna's life I research him a bit. It seems that no one ever thought of anything of Tsuna. Tsuna was just there to be hurt. He was always alone in this world. I don't know when it started but I bet it happened in the end or even during of his childhood. Tsuna was all alone in the world. That's why he fights for you guys. He doesn't want his only friends to get hurt. He doesn't want himself, no that's not it, anyone, he doesn't want anyone to have the feeling of being alone." Reborn then turned to Enma "That's why he really liked being with you, Enma."

"Eh? Me?" asked Enma

"Yes, you. You knew what it was like to be despised from the world. You knew what it was like to be alone, that's why Tsuna thought he can really connect with you. He thought of you as a true or best friend. That's actually the reason as to why Tsuna didn't think of you as a traitor to his family." answered Reborn "Even if you did have a family with you to care for you. You still had the feeling of being alone sense no one outside your family care for you."

"That's..." Enma didn't know what to say. 'Did Tsuna actually think that? Now that I think of it, all I know about Tsuna is that he was bullied like me. I never did get to ask about his past.'

Enma's thoughts were interrupted by the dark figure speaking again.

"Now then Tsunayoshi, why don't I stop all this? You'll be with your friends soon, so just let me kill you. You won't be alone." the figure swung the knife up "This won't hurt a bit compared to your past pain."

"If I die then I won't be alone..." Tsuna said as be stopped panicking. "I'll be with them so it's ok..." Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Exactly! Now die!" The figure then thrust his arm down. He was about to impale Tsuna when he heard someone yell.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The figure turned to see who it was but was punched by said person and knocked a few feet away from Tsuna. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up to see who it was. His vision was still blurry from the previous tears but he was able to make out crimson red hair and eyes. Just from those two details Tsuna knew it was Enma.

Enma kneeled down in front of Tsuna "Tsuna, you aren't alone! If you are then call out us! We are here for you!" Enma told Tsuna

Then Tsuna heard footsteps coming closer to him 'Us...We...' Tsuna thought. Then he turned his head to see his guardians, the two Kokuyo students, and the Shimon Family.

"Tsuna! /Judaime! /Boss! /*Baka-Tsuna!/Sawada!" they all crowded around him. Tsuna's guardians went to defensive mode remembering the dark figure wasn't defeated yet. However the dark figure didn't move. He just stood there watching them. That was when Tsuna figured out who the dark figure was. Tsuna then got up and walked closer towards him. His guardians were unsure of whether to let their friend go or not but they knew they had to trust Tsuna. So they let him go.

"Are you sure...you're ok with this?..." the figure asked Tsuna "If you live like this there are chances where you will be alone again...but you want to live like this..."

"Yeah... I do... even if there are chances I will be alone. I know my friends won't let that happen. They will always be there for me." Tsuna smiled "After all they were always with both of us."

"With both of you...? What do you mean Tsuna?" asked Enma

"Come on show them. There is no reason to be afraid anymore. They will always be with us even when they aren't really there." Tsuna told the figure. Then the darkness that was covering the figure revealed a beaten up, crying, smaller Tsuna.

"But...but...even if you say that...there is still a chance that they will leave..." He sobbed

"Then I promise I won't leave." Enma said to the crying Tsuna. He then started to walk closer to him. "I will do anything in my power to stay by Tsuna's, no, your side. I'm pretty sure that goes for everyone else too." Enma then reach out his hand "Okay?"

The beaten up Tsuna looked at Enma and then smiled "Okay." He took Enma's hand "I'll believe in everyone." the beaten up Tsuna then started the fade away and so did the illusion they were in.

"Thank you everyone." Tsuna said as they got out of the illusion. "I got scared for a moment there"

"Wait! Who was that person, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked oblivious to what actually happened

"To say the truth, I don't really know, but I'm guessing he was my fear and my past." Tsuna answered "Sometimes I feel like everyone will end up leaving even if they wanted to stay."

"Well then you don't have to worry about that anymore" Enma then walked closer towards his family and Tsuna's "Because we are here for you."

Tsuna then looked at everyone and smiled "Thank you!"

* * *

* Lambo switched by with his younger self after going into the Illusion Dimension Sphere.

I think I made a good moment there, maybe. Whatever I did it and I liked it.


End file.
